Slipped Away
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jojo's friend, Alex, died of a car incident. The family helps him out through this hard time.It's a very heartfelt, yet emotional, bittersweet story! Hope you guys like it! Give me some good reviews, please!
1. The Tragic Accident

Horton Hears A Who: Slipped Away

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: The Tragic Accident

On a cloudy day in Whoville, Jojo and his friend of 15 months, Alex McKinney were at school, socializing with each other in music class. Alex played the electric Who-Guitar and Jojo played the piano for a while. After school, Jojo and Alex were walking themselves home and Jojo asked, "Do you like music?"

Alex sighed in relief and said, "I do. It takes away my bad feelings when I sing or write it or listen to it. It brings me in a spirited mood and I feel better after that."

"That's cool. I normally write some songs if I have any feelings of anger, bitterness and sometimes a little bit of sadness in me. It takes away any negative feelings and I feel a little bit of peace inside of me." said Jojo.

As the boys kept talking, Jojo has already made it in his house and said goodbye to each other. 10 minutes later, Alex was walking home until a car came in his way and it ran over Alex. All the other Whos were looking at Alex and their reactions were shocking and distraughted. One of the Whos said, "You live somewhere in town?"

The driver looked shaken and said, "Yeah, I live here. This kid ran in front of me and I hadn't stopped it. I was running late for a meeting and he just came over me. I didn't mean to run him over."

One of the Whos were familiar with the kid and said, "Crap, it's Alex McKinney!"

The driver looked at him and said, "You know this kid?"

"Of course. He works with the same people as the McDodd's. His mom was my college friend." said the Who.

All the Whos kept staring at Alex and the Who walked across the road until a female Who said, "Who was it?"

"It was Alex McKinney. The mother of the kid you met when he moved in a year ago." said the Who.

The Who walked across the street and saw Alex in shock and realizes that she knows Alex's family and the McDodd's. Thinking, _'How can I explain this to the McDodd's and the McKinney's. He was a good boy.' _

* * *

**I know it seems a little short, but it gets even cooler. It's very tragic and so bittersweet. **


	2. Jojo's Sad Message

Chapter 2: Jojo's Sad Message

An hour later, Jojo went across the hall and went towards the kitchen getting himself a little after-school snack. Then, as he went back into his room, he checked on the answering machine to see who left a message. He pressed the button and the answering machine said, "This message was sent at 4:35 pm today." The machine beeped and the message said:

_"Hey, Jojo. This is Cody McKinney, Alex's brother." said the young Who._

_"And this is Mikey McKinney, Alex's other brother." said the other young who._

_"My parents has been very smitten with your parents and we realize that you and Alex are friends for a year and a half. It's been a while since we moved to Whoville." said Cody, then sighed and his voice started to crack. "Dude, this isn't really easy for me and Mikey to say this, but just this past hour, Alex was-- he was--"_

_Mikey cried out, with his voice breaking, "Dude, Alex is dead! He got run over by some nutcase who was late for a meeting, didn't see Alex and ran him over. He's gone, man! He's dead!"_

_Cody said, "Yeah, what he said."_

After hearing what Cody and Mike said, Jojo looked shocked and distraught thinking that his friend is gone. The message continued on, _"Dude, I know this is hard for you to hear or believe, but it's true. He's been a good brother to us and he's been an awesome friend to you and our family. It's so hard to know that he's gone forever."_

_Mikey was crying in the background and said, "I really wish that we can turn back time and that it didn't happen, but we can't. I really didn't want this to happen." _

_"Anyway, I hope you'll be okay for a while. We'll hear from you soon." said Cody._

At the end of the message, Jojo looked very sad and angry and started to cry for 3 minutes until Hailey came over and saw Jojo crying in the living room. She put her hand on her brother's shoulder and said, "Are you okay?"

Jojo sniffled 2 times, and said, "Yeah. I'm okay."

Hailey took one look at Jojo and said, "Are you sure?"

Jojo sighed and said, "I'm just feeling a little shaken because my friend, Alex, died of being run over by a car."

Hailey leaned over Jojo and said, softly, "I'm sorry." Then she leaned over Jojo and gave her a hug. Jojo sobbed softly in her shoulders and he said, "I just need some time alone. I need some air."

Hailey said, "It's gonna rain in about 5 minutes."

"I'll be back in a few hours. I'll be fine." said Jojo, as he walked off the door. Hailey sighed softly as Jojo ran off the house and went to the observatory for a while, and went outside to the park for a few hours. Later on, Sally and Ned came home for a while when it was raining and saw Hailey looking worried. Sally came up to her and said, "Are you okay? You look a little worried."

"It's Jojo." said Hailey.

Ned and Sally looked at each other and said, "Is he okay?"

"How long he's been gone?" asked Ned.

"He's been gone in the park for an hour." said Hailey.

"He's outside in this weather?" asked Sally.

"Yeah, because his friend, Alex McKinney died getting run over by a car 2 hours ago." said Hailey.

Ned and Sally looked very concerned and Ned said, "I'm sorry to hear that. He's been a good friend to Jojo."

"Well, is he still in the park? Is he okay?" asked Sally.

"He's in the park. He's just a little sad and vulnerable." said Hailey.

Ned sighed and said, "I've gotta go find Jojo."

Sally turned to Ned and said, "You're gonna find him in this weather?"

"Of course. He's our only son. I'll be back in a little while." said Ned, as he gave Sally a kiss. Sally said, "Okay, be careful."

"I will." said Ned, as he walked out.

10 minutes later, Jojo sat across the bench looking wet and has been crying for an hour. He tries to hold back the tears, but his hair was soaking and his eyes were closed shut for all the crying. Then, his dad came by and found Jojo because he heard him crying for 8 seconds. He came across Jojo and said, "You want to be alone, son?" Jojo looked at his dad, let out a sad sigh and nodded his head as a 'no'. He came down and sat next to Jojo and said, "I'm sorry to hear about Alex. He was a good kid." Jojo turned to his dad, leaned over his shoulder and started to cry. Ned put his hand on Jojo and gave him a little hug. Then, Ned looked at Jojo and said, "Let's go home. It's raining like crazy." Jojo and his dad then got up, put a towel on his son, picked him up and walked home.


	3. Family Comfort

Chapter 3: Family Comfort

When Jojo and his dad came home, Sally saw him, came up to Jojo and said, "Are you okay?"

Jojo whispered, "I'm okay. Just a little wet, that's all."

"I'm just glad that you're okay." said Sally.

"I need to go and dry myself and just head over to my room." said Jojo.

"Okay. Take all the time you need." said Ned.

Jojo went towards the hall and to the bathroom and 10 seconds later, the doorbell rang and Ned answered the door and the McKinney family came in. Ned greeted them and asked them to come in. Ned asked them, "Can I get you anything?"

"No, we're fine, thank you." said Mrs. McKinney.

Ned and Sally sat down and asked, "How are things going?"

"A little difficult for us after hearing about Alex's death. I can't believe someone would run over our Alex. He was such a good boy, so polite, friendly and always creative." said Mr. McKinney.

"Just like our Jojo. He has a love and passion for music." said Sally.

"So is Alex. He's a good musician." said Mr. McKinney.

"It's been a long time since you came all the way to Whereville to Whoville. Jojo has always been asking us for more friends and Alex came in and the two were like brothers. Alex was always full of energy, joy, always smiling and sometimes shy at times. He's always laid-back and comforting around new friends." said Sally.

"It's true. So young, so full of life and always reliable." said Mrs. McKinney.

"How are Mikey and Cody doing?" asked Ned.

"They're doing fine. They're just having a hard time dealing with this traumatic experience. It's been very hard on them, especially Mike. He's very shaken and very vulnerable about this." said Mrs. McKinney.

Sally stared at them and said, "Even if things were changing so much, we loved your son very much. He was like one of our own kids."

Mrs. McKinney smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Well, we'd better get going. We're gonna have to make the funeral arrangements tomorrow and we were thinking, could Jojo give his last words and sing for us at the funeral?" said Mr. McKinney.

"I'm sure Jojo would like it very much." said Sally.

"It's okay with us." said Ned.

"Thank you so much. We always knew we can rely on you." said Mrs. McKinney.

"You're so welcome. Tell Mike and Cody we said 'hi' for us." said Sally.

"Will do." said Mr. McKinney. "You have a good evening."

"You too. Good night." said Ned.

"Good night." said Mrs. McKinney.


	4. Comforting Jojo

Chapter 4: Comforting JoJo

Jojo walked back in his room, laid on the side of the bed, with the CD Player playing "Broken" while he was still feeling the anger and sadness of losing Alex, with tears in his eyes.

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

_You've got a whim_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high_

_You steal my pain_

_Away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Cause I'm broken_

_When I'm open_

_And I don't feel like_

_I am strong enough_

_Because I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_When you're gone away_

Later on, came a knock at the door and said, "Jojo, can we come in?"

Jojo shut off the CD player and said, "Sure."

Ned and Sally opened the door and said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. Just, um, hanging around a bit." said Jojo.

"You sorta feel a little down. You okay?" said Sally.

"There's nothing wrong with me." said Jojo, annoyed.

"The McKinney came over to our house and talked with us for a little while." said Ned.

Jojo felt a little shocked feeling inside of him, sighed heavily, turned to his parents and said, "How could Alex die?"

"We're not sure. I think it just happens." said Ned.

"He was the only friend I ever had and now he's gone. I just can't believe this is happening. It just isn't fair." said Jojo.

"I understand you're angry and upset, but you can't pretend that this didn't happen. You can't bring him back, you know." said Ned.

Jojo sighed and said, "I know. It's just so hard for me to deal with this."

"Well, you have Mike and Cody. They go to your school and they would like to be your friend." said Sally.

"I guess you're right." said Jojo, sadly.

"Don't forget: if you're ever lonely and sad, come to me and your father and we can understand you and make you feel better." said Sally.

Jojo smiled a little and said, "Okay. Thanks." Then, he came up to them and gave him a little hug for comfort.

"Mr. and Mrs. McKinney told us that maybe you should say a few words about Alex and even sing a song for him. We thought it was a good idea and do you think you should do it?" said Ned.

Jojo stared at them and said, "Sure. I'll do it."

"Great, well, good night, son." said Ned.

"Night, guys." said Jojo.

Ned and Sally walked out of his room and Jojo laid himself down in the bed and let out a shed of tear falling out of his eye and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**That song was from Seether ft. Amy Lee called "Broken". Very awesome song that has been locked inside me for several years. Read & review, please!**


	5. Alex's Funeral

Chapter 5: Alex's Funeral

A week later, the family went down to the Whoville Garden Park where the funeral is taking place. Jojo brung his Who-Guitar and sang a song he wrote 4 days ago. The pastor came up and said, "Well, today came in to celebrate the life and death of Alexander Marcus McKinney. Always a good sport, talented and has a way of brightening up people's day."

20 minutes later, Mr. McKinney asked the pastor if Jojo could sing a little song for Alex. The pastor nodded, then turned to the audience and said, "Mr. Jojo McDodd would like to dedicate a song for our young Alex."

Jojo went across the front of the audience and started strumming his guitar and vocalized the song that Alex would've enjoyed. He started singing:

_Na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh, it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day _

_you slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh..._

_Na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_I didn't get around to give you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh..._

_I hope you can hear me _

_Cause I remember it clearly_

_The day_

_You slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh..._

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up?_

_I keep asking 'why?'_

_And I can't take it_

_I wasn't fake _

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day_

_You slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_The day_

_You slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same_

_Oh..._

_Na-na_

_Na-na-na-na-na_

_I miss you..._

Everybody clapped and everyone were swept away for Jojo's singing and made everyone emotional. Jojo went back to his seat and the pastor said, "That was a good song. I'm sure that Alex would love it."

A few hours later, Jojo was asked to say a few final words for Alex. He came over the grave and said, "For the past year, it's been an awesome ride to realize that I had such a good friend. We liked everything together: music, sports, hanging out and stuff like that. Those memories will come back to me when I grow up. He's been like a brother to me and it's been really amazing for me. I just can't believe he's gone away." Jojo paused for a minute and continued with his voice breaking, "He'll always have a special place inside me and hopefully, it will always be with me for who knows how long. When will it be? I'm always so lonesome, but when I'm around a few other people my age, it feels like I'm coming out more." Jojo sobbed a little bit, wiped his tears away, sniffled and said, "I'm so lucky to have such a friend like Alex and most of my life, I have always been a loner and an outsider, but thanks to Alex, those feelings will go away. I'm lucky to have family and friends standing by me and supporting me and always being there for me. Nothing will change it and I love him as my brother and my best friend."

The pastor looked at the young Who and said, "Thank you, Mr. McDodd for that wonderful speech you gave. Alex would've love it more than anything."

Jojo said, "Thank you, sir."

* * *

**This song is called "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne. The song is so heartfelt and so awesome, enough to go in awe! Read & Review, please!**


	6. Vulnerability

Chapter 6: Vulernability

After the funeral, Ned and Sally came home for a while. Ned came up to Jojo and said, "Son, that was beautiful. Alex would've loved it more than anything in the world."

"Thanks, dad." said Jojo.

Dr. LaRue saw Ned, Sally and Jojo came back home and saying, "How was the funeral?"

"It was amazing. He sang a song there and said his final words to him. It's heartfelt and emotional to us." said Ned.

"That was so wonderful." said Dr. LaRue.

"Thanks for coming over and babysitting for us." said Ned.

"You're welcome. They're been well-behaved and we had a good time. I guess I better get back to work." said Dr. LaRue.

"Okay. See you soon." said Sally.

"See you around." said Dr. LaRue.

Hours later, Jojo put himself in a little bit of bitterness after the funeral. Jojo went to his room, laid on his bed for 4 minutes and was thinking about Alex. He put on his CD Player and singing along to the song:

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

_Sometimes I drive so fast_

_Just to feel danger_

_I wanna scream_

_It makes me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me hear to bleed_

_Is it enought to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary_

_Please_

_To walk within the lines_

_Would make my life so boring_

_I want to know that I have been_

_To be extreme_

_So knock my off my feet_

_Come on now, get into me_

_Anything to make me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please_

_Let down your defenses_

_Use no common sense _

_If you look, you will see_

_That this world is a beautiful _

_Accident Turbulent, succulent_

_Opulent permanent, no way_

_I wanna taste it_

_Don't wanna waste it away_

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please_

_Ohh_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please_

When the song ended, he walked into the kitchen and got himself a little snack and then looked at the sculpture that Alex gave Jojo, became very angry and threw it across the room and breaking it. Then he got down to his knees on the floor and screamed, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!!" Then, he started to cry a little softly. After, Ned and Sally came over and comforted Jojo and understood the broken sculpture was that he misses Alex. Ned put his hand on Jojo's shoulder and hugged him.

"It's okay, son. We're here." Ned said, softly.

"I miss him so much, dad." Jojo said, tearfully.

"We know." said Sally.

"It's gonna be okay." said Ned.

* * *

**This song is called "Anything But Ordinary" by Avril Lavigne. She still ROCKS, even with the heartfelt tunes, she's still awesome! Read & Review, please!**


	7. Here for Jojo

Chapter 7: Here for Jojo

A few days later, the kids all got ready for school and Ned saw Jojo, came to him and said, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." said Jojo.

"If you ever need someone to talk to or if you feel like crying, just come to me so we can talk. City hall isn't far away from your school." said Ned.

"Thanks, dad." said Jojo.

Ned came over to Jojo and hugged him. Then he said, "Have a good day at school, son."

"Okay, see you later." said Jojo.

Later on, Jojo went to school and went towards homeroom. A few minutes later, Jojo saw Mike and Cody in the classroom. He sat in a seat towards the two and Mike and Cody saw Jojo and said, "Hey, man."

"Hey, guys." said Jojo.

"You know, that was really awesome of you to sing that song to Alex. It really meant a lot to us. I'm pretty sure he would've loved it." said Cody.

"Me and Cody have an awesome ability for music. We heard you have a thing for music and thought maybe you could give us some ways to write a few songs." said Mike.

Jojo took out a little notebook in his pocket and told them, "I always write a few songs whenever I feel a little down on myself and I feel better that time. I could give an extra set of notebooks if you guys would like one. Whenever you have questions about writing a song, don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thanks, man. Me and Mike will try our best to write an awesome song." said Cody.

"Remember: if you feel like you need a friend, me and Cody will be here for you and that's a promise." said Mike.

"Thanks, guys." said Jojo.

"You've been friends with Alex and we'll be friends with you." said Cody.

"I don't know what I will do without you guys." said Jojo.

"Anytime." said Mike.


End file.
